Hidden Secrets
by xXMidnightHuntressXx
Summary: How can we be together when we are both of two different worlds?-Jade has been a vampire hunter for almost three years now but can she stay that way when she meets handsome dark vampire Gavin who was sent to capture her? First fanfic R&R please :
1. Prologue

Prologue

Back in the time when vampires, witches, and monsters ruled, there were no places for humans to hide. Mortals were the only organisms considered different; less civilized. And during the night it became worse for them. Now the night taunted the creatures. For it had once been a safe time for them; that was before the rebellion. A long time ago, when night creatures ruled with an iron fist. Back when they were unbeatable…

That was also back before the time of the chosen one, when the creatures tortured the humans, fed off of them, made them their slaves. Prophecies foretold that only he could put to rest the monarchy that had kept humans powerless for so long.

And he did, killing their leader in the process. The death of one of the once known 'indestuctables' arose a hope among the humans. If one tiny, mere mortal could destroy one of the night people, then they could kill them as well.

The battle lasted many years and, by the end, there were many casualties and many deaths leaving both kind nearly to extinction. It was then that the remaining night creatures retreated, taking all surviving members into the dark depths of the mystical forest. All except for one. She stayed and quickly disposed of the _chosen one_. Before the humans had time to react, she raced quickly into the safety of the woods. She then began to rebuild the night creatures, hoping that one day they would be strong enough to overcome the humans once again.

The people, in mourning over their fallen hero, vowed never to let those beastly creatures inhabit the world again…that was four hundred years ago today.

Today the night creatures live among the people, hidden, it's the only way to ensure their survival. But to do that, they must have rules. The rules merely state that any and every night creature must: keep their secret identity, not upset the now invisible balance formed between the creatures and the humans, and no relationships with any non-night creature.

If even one of these rules is broken, the perpetrator will be disposed of. But sometimes, even the most strict and followed rules get broken…

**What'd you think? This was my first story and I've been working on it for a while so I'm hoping it sounds ok. Please read and review and let me know what you think. I should try to have chapter one posted sometime before Friday. Review!!!!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

The hallway I passed through was dark and cold. How I ended up in here I did not know. What I did know was that the tremors of fear that went through me were warnings, but I didn't have a clue of the danger I was in. Near the end of the hallway, I saw a sliver of light. Not knowing exactly what else to do, I continued to make my way towards it.

When I finally managed to reach where the light I saw that it was coming from a door. I leaned in, knowing that if I was smart that was all I would do. A skilled hunter has to suspect that even in utter silence there could always be someone or something lurking nearby. I never expected to hear the voices.

"What do you propose we do?" A man's rough voice asked from just on the other side of the door.

"She knows too much," An older man replied.

"Yes, the mortal knows too much, she must be disposed of," A young woman's voice cut in.

"No! I won't let you! You know how I feel about her, she won't be a problem. I'll take her away with me, we'll leave and won't return or speak of what's happened to anyone," A young male spoke up.

"How are we to assume that you will actually keep that promise? She is a mortal, scum, they are nothing more that liars," Another female voice, this time older more mother-like, commented.

"It is settled then. She will be disposed of as planned. And you young one will be kept away so you may not interfere." The older man decided again. I heard a rustling noise and what sounded like a struggle between two or more people then finally, the door opened and I fell into the room.

I woke with a start. For weeks now I had been having these visual dreams and they terrified me; what did they mean? My parents once told me that dreams are your subconscious sending you a message, or in my case a warning. That last one made me even more fearful for my life than ever before, though I never got to finish them, as always I woke up before the dream was finished. I never got to see the faces of the mysterious people either.

But now wasn't the time to think about that. I was running late and the guys expected me to meet them by noon. We were staying out later and later each night, so I wasn't getting quite the amount of sleep that I needed, but this job required working very late and unexpected hours. I heard pop music play as my phone rang.

"Hello?" I mumbled into the receiver.

"Jade? Where are you?" An annoyed voice barked back.

"Kade, look, Jake kept us out late last night, as you know already, and I overslept. But, I'm on my way so don't worry."

"Just hurry, they'll be on the move soon and everyone here is getting anxious."

"I'm about to head out the door in a few. I'll meet you guys in fifteen."

"Just hurry!" After that, all I heard was the dial tone. While putting away my phone I shrugged into some jeans and a midnight blue tank top, making sure to slide my wooden dagger into one of the belt loops of my jeans. Kade always was the impatient one, always wanting to hurry up and get to the action. My name is Jade. I am a vampire hunter. My job was simple; I was the '_bait_' and when I had them where I wanted them, I took care of the rest. I was fairly well sized, around 5'8, with long pale legs, solid violet eyes, and jet black hair with side bangs. I didn't believe them, but my friends told me I was the only girl suited for the job. They wanted me to hurry because Maggie was waiting with my 'outfit' I would wear to attract the vampire.

We thought that this one could give us information about the human girls that had been disappearing for the past month now. He was supposedly to of said to of been helping them and feeding off of some of the girls.

_Ugh, vampires._ And to think that not even a full three years ago, I didn't even know they existed. But that was a long time ago, before one killed my brother…

**Ok so how did you like chapter 1? Please R&R and I'll try to have the next chapter posted soon :))**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Flashback: Ok so chapter two is mainly about Jade's brother dying so…**_

We were at his sixteenth birthday party. My brother's name was Caleb. He was about six foot, two inches with dark brown hair and ocean blue eyes. He was star quarterback of the football team and had dated all of the cheerleaders, but I wouldn't of expected anything less from him. And I was fine with that, I always wanted the best for my big brother. I myself had just turned thirteen, four years ago. We were best friends, sharing secrets and telling each other everything. He even stood up for me like any big brother would and made sure none of the boys messed with me. Anyway that particular night, his girlfriend was not a cheerleader. She looked like a gothic model and I should have seen it coming. His big sixteenth party was at Jeremy Campbell's mansion, the richest and most popular kid in town. Caleb had invited me because I was single and he thought that bothered me, so he was hoping I would meet one of his friends and click. Good old Caleb, always thinking of others first. Maybe that was his problem.

When we arrived Caleb's girlfriend, Vivian, strode up to us, after that I didn't see Caleb for a while. I didn't want to think about what was going on either. Instead of remaining there like an idiot, I started making my way through the rest of the house. It wasn't long before I found the host, Jeremy, sitting in the kitchen with a glass of wine in one hand. Word was he liked me. LIKED me liked me. _Oh boy._ I thought to myself. At least he was cute.

"Hey cutie," He walked up and put an arm around my waist, pulling me against his side. "What's a pretty girl like you doing walking around by yourself? You could run into someone that's not as nice and generous as me."

I decided to have some fun and play him for what he was. A jerk. But I was here to have fun, so I might as well get a little action while I was at it. I opened my eyes wider, playing the cute and innocent routine. Normally it worked so I wasn't surprised when he believed it. I was the type of girl who hung out with the popular crowd, dating all the cute guys, and played them along like they had a chance. _Was._ "I was just hoping you would find me. Caleb left me all by myself and, well, ever since the breakup I've been lonely." I batted my lashes.

"Let's change that then." I could see the hunger growing in his eyes. _This should be easy._ His started walking and led us up the stairs and to his room. Once in there he let go of me momentarily to shut the door and lock it. He turned around and walked back to me and lifted me into his arms. Not something I was expecting, but I could live with that. I didn't realize what he was trying to do though, apparently he couldn't wait either. He sat me down then kissed me, harshly. All the while trying to undo the buttons on my shirt.

I pulled back, "Jeremy, what are you doing? I just got here."

"Yeah, but why wait when we can just do it now?" he pushed himself onto me again and I was soon against the wall. _Oh crap._ I tried to pull back, but he had me pinned. _Shit. _Momentarily panicking I flailed my limbs trying to get him to back off but he just pinned me down even harder. Then I heard the sink turn on in the bathroom next to the bed. _Thank goodness._ Jeremy didn't seem to notice as the sink turned off and the door opened, he was too preoccupied pulling my shirt off.

"What the-?" it was Mark Baxter, star wide receiver and Caleb's best friend. Every girl's dream, mine included at the time. "Jade?"

He saw the look of absolute horror in my eyes and immediately went to action. It was only a few more seconds before he pulled Jeremy off of me and I was able to relax.

"Hey! We were busy here-"before Jeremy could finish, Mark punched him and he was out. Then he turned to me.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine." I answered a little breathless. I ran my tongue over my lips and noticed the bottom one was swollen. He walked up to me and reached one hand up to cup my face, his thumb gently caressing my cheek.

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yes," I stuttered. Why did he have this effect on me?

"Well, here's your shirt." He picked it up and handed it to me. I slid it on and started to button it up.

"I like what you're wearing. You look hot." I blushed. I was wearing a v-neck emerald button up with dark wash skinny jeans. I saw the way Mark eyed me, and I liked it. Like I said, I hung with the popular crowd. Where every guy wanted me and I had no problem with it, so long as they didn't go as far as Jeremy just tried to.

"Thanks." I tried to smoothly answer him. I was surprised at how calm I sounded.

"So…anyway, you know why I'm talking to you right now right?"

"Because, you like me?"

He grinned, "Yeah. I want you to be my girl and no one else's."

"Are you asking me out?" I was flattered. He liked me.

"Yes. Will you go out with me?"

"What did Caleb say about this?"

"Who cares?" He retorted. "The only two that matter here are you and me, babe."

As he talked, he moved closer and closer until I was backed up against a wall, yet again. But this time it didn't bother me. His arms were extended to either side of my head, resting on the wall as if he was trying to make me stay put.

"So?" he prompted me, his lips moving closer to mine. "What do you say?"

"Yes." I answered, batting my eyes yet again.

"Great," He sounded genuinely happy. "Would you like something to drink? I think Jeremy got out his parents' wine bottles."

"No thanks, I don't drink."

"Me either, so let's just skip to the kissing."

"Okay," I answered, mesmerized by him. With that said, his lips touched mine. The kiss was amazing. I had been kissed many times, but none like this. And unlike most of those moments like these, it did NOT go as planned. Little to my knowledge, mostly because he had scooped me off of the floor, did I realize that he had carried me over to the bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked him teasingly, breaking off the kiss.

"Just want to give you and me some alone time sweetheart. Just go with it." He kissed me again, this time I didn't pull away. I wanted nothing more than to melt into him and just let go. Everything was perfect, until I felt a hand making its' way up my shirt.

"Um, what ARE you doing?" I pulled away from him, not too sure what to do. If I couldn't get Jeremy off of me, I sure as heck wasn't going to be able to get Mark off of me.

"Come on Jade, no one's around."

"No." I answered firmly.

"You won't feel any pain, I promise."

"Pain? What are you-" That was when I saw his fangs grow out. I opened my mouth to scream, but it got caught in my throat.

"Jade, I really like you. I have for a long time, but in order for this to work you have to become what I am."

"N-n-n," I stuttered, scared stiff. I had never been more frightened in my whole life.

"Shh." His hand stroked my cheek. "Don't think about it, it will all be over with soon sweatheart. Just close your eyes and I'll take care of the rest."

That time when I opened my mouth to scream, an actual scream came out. Too bad no one could possibly hear me, the music was entirely too loud. For a second, Mark just stood there, startled, then his instincts took over and, with a look of absolute determination, he put one hand over my mouth and went directly for my throat. There was nothing I could do, physically, to escape. When he bit down, pain exploded into my body. Tears filled my eyes as the pain became almost unbearable. It was strange enough that vampires even existed, but Mark had to make it even worse by communicating with me telepathically.

'_See? I told you. Everything will be just fine. Why don't you just relax?' _He prompted me. With those thoughts came the power. I felt it coming from him and was suddenly filled with curiosity. When I tried to tap into it though, an immense amount of calmness erupted trying to influence me. _No, I would not be subjected to that. _Using all mental strength I had, I tried to communicate, but it was no use. It felt as if an impenetrable wall was built between us that only he could climb across.

Minutes passed as I felt myself growing weaker, he continued to drink from me without a pause. '_That's right, just a little bit more, then I'll let you drink from me.'_

After a few more excruciatingly long seconds, he pulled away.

"That should be enough, now where is that pocket knife I saw earlier?" he asked himself. "Oh yeah, there it is."

I tried to move but my whole body was numb. I couldn't even be afraid, I was so drained of energy. I couldn't move my head either. It lolled to one side and my eyes were halfway closed.

"P…" I tried to beg.

"Shh, you'll only make yourself weaker. Now drink this and you'll feel all better, I promise." He put his wrist up to my mouth and there was nothing I could do to keep the warm, salty blood from flowing into my mouth. I wanted to hurl, it tasted like rusted nails.

"Just a little more." He said, cradling my head, "You're almost done, love."

What are you doing to my SISTER?"

Mark pulled himself away from me and into a stance, fangs out and ready, "What's it look like I'm doing you idiot? I'm making her like me so we can be together. It's what you wanted."

"Uh, no. I said you could date her not, what are you doing to her?" Caleb yelled visciously.

"Again, moron, what does it look like I'm doing? I'm a vampire. I drink blood. Right now I'm changing Jade into a vampire so that we can be together." He pointed to his fangs.

I had never seen Caleb look more shocked. Nothing could compare to the pain and betrayal of finding out your best friend was a fake. To mine and Mark's shock, he recovered quickly, "For gosh sakes, she's only thirteen and you're sixteen, almost seventeen. Why would you try to do that to my baby sister? No! I won't let you."

"Unfortunately," Mark answered acidly, "That choice isn't yours to make."

"The heck its-!"

"Something wrong here boys?" a smooth silky voice called form the now ajar door.

"Vivian! Oh thank goodness!" Caleb exclaimed, suddenly filled with relief. "Help me will you? This monster wants to make Jade a vampire!"

"Oh crap," she squeaked in her perfect acting voice.

"Yeah, I'll distract him, you get Jade out of here!" Caleb instructed. Mark laughed at him. _What was that about?_ I thought weakly. Vivian walked over, as if to help me, then turned and stood by Mark; her fangs growing out as she turned.

"No!" Caleb gasped, but it only sounded like a whisper. He had been through enough betrayal and his body simply couldn't take it anymore.

"Yes," She hissed, a sinister grin spreading across her face. "I'm a vampire as well. And for the record, before we do this, I never liked you."

"D-do what?"

She laughed, "Why, kill you of course."

"B-but…what about us? I loved you, Vivian, loved you."

She laughed again, "Well I certainly didn't return that love. You were just a convenience. A way for brother dearest to get to Jade. Mark, you grab Jade and go, I'll finish this one off."

"Jade!" Caleb yelled, "No!"

Caleb POV

_I couldn't lose her. Not Jade. I had been betrayed by my best friend and my girlfriend; I was not about to let them take my baby sister. Let alone, turn her into something sickening. There had to be something I could do. But I knew it would take me a miracle to get myself out of this mess. I had to try. I would die trying if it meant Jade would be safe._

Back to Jade POV

Before I could attempt to say anything, Mark obediently lifted me off of the bed. And then we were flying. He had only carried me to the edge of the room, but he did it with such speed, it was astounding. Didn't mean I wanted to become what he was.

"Jade!" Caleb screamed again, trying to rescue me. This was all my fault.

"C…C…Caleb," I weakly mumbled, barely able to hear myself.

"Hush now," Mark spoke softly, "Save your strength, you can sleep now sweetheart." With those words came a wave of exhaustion so powerful, I had only moments before it would overpower me and I would fall into a deep sleep.

"Face it Caleb, you just weren't strong enough to save her," Vivian cackled. My eyelids grew heavy as I watched my brother's last moments alive. They were facing each other and, as my brother yelled and lunged at her, she struck. She was lightning quick and broke Caleb's neck cleanly in a matter of seconds. Will a final scream, he fell to the ground. I never saw him again after that.

"N…o," I barely managed to whisper.

"Shh, sleep now," Mark's silky voice filled my head as his power became too much and I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up, I was lying on a bed in a very unfamiliar room. My head was pounding from the recent events.

"H-hello?" I called out.

"She's awake," a female voice, Vivian, told someone in another room.

"Oh, good!" Mark said as he rushed to my side, "Time to finish what we started."

"N-" Before I could finish, the door and windows crashed and the room was flooded with creatures; vampires, witches, shifters. In a matter of seconds they got Vivian and Mark to back down so that they could take me. I was scared.

"Don't worry," A man now carrying me said, "We're the good guys. We're here to help you." And for some strange reason, I believed him.

The voice that spoke last was the one I would never forget, "I'll be back. I'll be back for you, Jade, and you will be mine." Mark vowed.

The ones who rescued me turned out to be part of a huge organization made to destroy all evil elements so that the world, and all its creatures, could live in harmony at last. Creatures and Humans together. After the rescue, I found out I had no one, so they took me in. Raising and training me for one long year, I was one mean lean vampire staking machine.

But I wasn't one of them. Mark had never changed me so I still remained a human and I never felt as though I fit in. I had also promised that day they took me in that I would join them on their mission. I also promised I would find Mark and Vivian and I would kill them.

It was exactly two years ago today, that I was able to track them down.

In a little cottage, just outside of New York City, they lived. The only one in the house at the time was Mark, but after I was through with him I could wait for Vivian. I decided to take the direct approach and just go right through the front door without knocking. I had a game plan and it was about to be put into action.

"Who's there?" Mark's voice boomed from the living room.

"Oh, Mark," I bluffed. "Mark, I've been looking for you everywhere."

"Jade?" He appeared and stood in front of me, confused.

"Yes Mark, you were right. I love you." I pretended to weep.

"Hey…don't cry. It's okay, I love you too." He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his chest. _This was going to be too easy._

_Perfect. _"Why didn't you come for me?"

"Aw, babe, you know I wanted to, but neither Vivian or myself could find you."

"Really?" I sniffed.

"Of course. Why would you think otherwise?" his warm hand brushed my hair, stroking it.

"Because you let them take me." I buried my face in his shoulder and pretended to sob.

"Oh, no..no. I didn't want to, but there were too many of them. They could have hurt you."

"Oh, Mark," I gasped, filling my voice with love and understanding. "Yes I understand. And you were right."

"About what dear?"

"About me being what you are, so that we can be together."

"Jade, Jade," he moaned in relief. "Do you really?"

"Yes," I answered huskily. "Mark, I want you to finish what you started. I want you to change me."

His face lit up with satisfaction, "Yes, finally you see what this will do for us."

"Yes." I simply answered. He kissed me, something I didn't expect, and his hands roamed over my body. Then I tilted my chin up and his lips moved to my throat. I saw my chance to strike. Just as he pulled back to bite, I pulled out the stake I had hidden and struck him in the back, through the heart, to the other side.

"But…Jade?" He gasped and then sunk to the floor.

"That was for Caleb."

It didn't take long for Vivian to return home and when she did, I was ready, hiding behind the door with another stake ready. When she walked in, I disposed of her quickly and then made my way out and back to headquarters. Mark and Vivian are dead, I finally avenged Caleb, or so I thought…

**So what did you think? R&R tell me any thoughts concerns comments or ideas :) and a special thanks to the people who have reviewed my story i wouldn't be writing without you. And I'll try to update soon. What will happen dundundunnnn haha just kidding anyway review :)**


End file.
